A Treatise on divine rituals, planar entities and gods
An examination of theological rituals and their effects on mortal species (written by Xardao 657 – year of the devil’s widow) Many planar entities are viewed as “gods” by almost all mortal species throughout the multiverse, it is odd that even ones who were created by once mortal beings are held with the same reverence as being who’s existence pre-dates our knowledge of time and space. In my rather extensive travel throughout he prime world of Gadriel, the elemental planes and half of the known multiverse I have discovered some fascinating rituals which these god like beings seemingly bestow on mortals who reverse them as benign rewards. If these rituals are truly acts of benevolence of merely methods of controlling and showing dominance over lesser species of a matter for the scholars to debate. Detailed within these pages are detailed collections of rituals, know they are performed and as much history and lore as I could possibly gather. May this be a guide to all mortals who seek to parley with greater powers throughout the cosmos. Strength of the ages Most of the holy texts, rituals and ceremonies have various rituals in common. The most common of which seems to be elevating a mortal into a paragon for whichever entity they worship. Such paragons of faith are rewarded with immense strength, resistance and vigour usually to carry out some act for said deity. * 5 participants with at least 1 cleric/worshipper in good standing with the god you wish to champion * Runic circle inscribed with 1,000 gp worth of crushed gems * Time: 8 hours * The lead of this ritual will be required to bargain with an intermediary of the entity you are petitioning Restoration of toth So, called “good” aligned gods often seek to manipulate their followers in more benign, yet no less insidious ways. Rituals which show of the mighty restorative powers of such gods are relatively common place, showing miraculous restorations to pathetic individuals such as leapers. Yet often such powerful magic is locked away where only the rich and powerful could possibly “donate” enough to the pious clergy to access such miracles. Overlooked holy rituals, such as the restoration of toth seem to be answered by many deities such as Kyhulla, Kyzulda (this is by no means an extensive list of deities whom answer such pleas) and do not require some exorbitant price. * 3 participates, with a least 1 cleric/worshipper in good standing with the god you desire to petition * Incense of grik worth at least 50 gp * Chant the plea over the full petitioning time * “''Riozhal ron ya naa en' me'a, brien riozhal''” * Apparently minor powers, serving powerful entities are used as intermediaries to answer rituals such as the restoration of toth * Time: 8 hours * Effect: restoration of the targets health both mental and physical Awakening Death, birth and the life cycles of entities known as gods is a weird and incomprehensible subject, I would advise all mortals who seek to retain their sanity not to explore such subjects in too much detail. Gods who are “sleeping” seem to lie dormant, yet somehow retain their powers, sometimes even servicing calls to their worshipers in like fashions to other gods. In the year of Drakomar, the pre-cursors to what we have come to call the children of Drakomar seem to have performed a very complex and expensive ritual to awaken Drakomar. Weather Drakomar was truly “asleep”, banished or just busy is a matter on which we can only speculate. Also, if this ritual actually accomplished anything, or is just a theatrical twist added onto historical events for flare is open for debate. Awakening (Ritual) * Focusing gems, crafted and imbued with psionic, arcane and divine power (worth at least 250,000 gold) * 12 mages, psionicists or priests capable of channelling extreme quantities of energy * 100 lesser mages, psionicists or divine worshipers capable or directing the flow of energy * 2 drops of romtarin * Elemental stones, 1 attuned to each of the elemental forces * The location must be steeped in psionic, arcane or divine power, according to the texts of Drakomar this was accomplished by the creation of powerful rune sets over the course of 7 days at the ritual site * Time: 1 day (ritual), 7 days preparation Category:Book Category:Xardao Category:Gods Category:Divine rituals